Damn Executives
by Michibikare
Summary: Hire your mortal enemy?
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: Damn Executives  
Parts: Chapter 1  
Written by: Michibikare  
E-mail: Michibikare@aol.com  
URL: http://www.virtue.nu/ssu/index.html  
  
  
Usagi was looking over the reports from the previous   
night. This was no mistake—someone had done a terrible job of   
supervising the employee who wrote the report, and Usagi   
wasn't going to let them slip by.   
  
The supervisor was none other than Rei Hino, a new   
transfer from Sapporo in northern Japan. The headquarters in   
Sapporo must have forgotten Usagi's high standards in Tokyo to   
produce such a woman.   
  
Usagi's company was called Tsukino Arts, and did it's   
best to turn out the best artists in the world—whether they be   
performing or not. Usagi often wondered why she switched the   
headquarters from San Francisco to Tokyo—maybe it was   
because, Japan needed more of creative side to it, rather than   
industry. She found it to be a perfect choice, for her business   
was internationally growing.   
  
She was sitting in her very large and elaborate office at   
nine o'clock in the morning looking over the report done by Ami   
Mizuno. Usagi leaned over and pressed the intercom button that   
connected her with her secretary.   
  
"I want Miss Rei Hino in my office a soon a possible."   
She had a taste of a British accent she inherited from her father—  
and from spending her childhood years in Manchester and London.   
  
There was a pause before the secretary responded. "I'm   
sorry Miss Tsukino, but I checked her schedule for today, and   
she's in a staff meeting at the moment. It says she'll be till nine  
forty-five."   
  
"Fine." Usagi was very unpleased of this news. It looked   
like this day was going to become very upsetting for her. "One more   
thing, Ms. Tagachi—please get me my one thirty appointment on  
the phone."   
  
"Of course, Miss Tsukino." The intercom clicked off.  
  
'Damn meetings.' Usagi thought bitterly. 'They always pop   
up at the wrong times.'  
  
She pulled out her daily record book and looked up her   
one thirty appointment. It was an American who was interested in   
the job opening as vice president of the company. After turning down   
at least fifteen people, she hoped this would person she was looking   
for.   
Americans—always cocky and obnoxious. They snub their   
noses at the fact that they are one of most economically powerful   
in the world. Usagi snitched to herself. Not having any American roots   
in her, she could afford to make such insults.   
  
With a slight grunt, she tossed the record book back into   
the drawer and slammed it shut. "Ms. Tagachi, I want Rei in my office   
now—have someone pull her out of the meeting." She was furious.   
All Usagi wanted to do was to punch someone in the jaw, and at the   
moment, it happened to be Rei Hino.   
  
A quivering voice responded. "Alright Miss Tsukino, but   
before I do, there's someone in the waiting room to see you."   
  
"Who the hell is it?"   
  
"He said his name was Mamoru Chiba, and when I check my   
files, he's your one thirty."   
  
"But it's only nine, damn it! Why is he five hours early?"   
  
"He didn't say, Miss."   
  
'Oh fuck it.' She was glaring out into space.   
  
"I only want to see Hino. Tell him he can wait for five hours,   
until I'm ready to see him." Usagi clicked off the intercom, and walked   
over to one of her many bookcases. Looking for something particular,   
she ran her fingers across the leather covers of the books. A bright   
orange one got her attention. 'The Meaning of Life.' A catchy title, but   
not what I want. Peering down a bit more, Usagi found it: 'How to   
Succeed in Business, without Really Trying.' It was a book her father   
had given her before he died some three years ago. From an old film,   
the book itself was filled with stories and jokes on the business world   
in present.   
  
Taking it to her overstuffed tea-green sofa, Usagi plopped   
down and flipped about halfway through the book. She landed on   
chapter ten, which was appropriately titled: 'Jerks and how to Deal   
with Them.'   
  
Just what I need—this chapter, and a steaming mug of   
coffee. Usagi wasn't the least bit interested in walking back to her   
desk, so she resulted to the "other" way to get her secretary—yelling.   
  
"Tagachi! Get in here, pronto!" That yell was harder on her   
voice than she anticipated.   
  
In a flash, Ms. Tagachi was standing before Miss Tsukino,   
hands behind her back as if a naval officer awaiting orders.   
  
"You can take your break, after you get me a Java." Today,   
she seemed to be short on manners.   
  
Tagachi gave a quick nod and left, quietly closing the door   
after her. She didn't know why she put up with such a ruthless   
employer. Her payroll certainly couldn't, and would never be the reason.   
It was more of a passion—hoping that one day she could sit at a desk  
with a really gorgeous boss was most likely the reason. If she could   
only get someone else to sit at the desk and give orders—someone   
like that man in the waiting room, that, she reasoned, would be   
paradise.   
  
She returned with a large ceramic mug filled with French   
vanilla for Miss Tsukino, and returned to her meager desk. From   
the night before, Usagi had left over twenty memos that needed to   
be sent out the service directors, and she had only sent three. "I   
hate my job." She declared as she slumped down into her wooden   
chair. "I hate my boss, I hate this company—and I hate all those   
dancers who come complaining to me about seeing Tsukino."   
  
She pushed the memos out of her way, and heaved her   
1964 typewriter onto her desk. She carefully inserted the a blank   
sheet of paper and began to type. In only fifteen minutes, she was   
finished. Pulling out her product, she reviewed it for mistakes. All in   
all, it turned out nothing less than perfect:   
  
Miss Usagi Tsukino:  
I, Mika Tagachi, will resign on the date three weeks   
from tomorrow. Through my ten years at Tsukino Arts, I feel that I   
am ready to open a new chapter in my life—one which dose not  
involve Tsukino Arts. Please understand that I am very grateful for   
all the generosity and benefits provided by the company. By no   
means does this concern my feelings towards individuals, or to the   
company itself.  
Thank you,  
Ms. Mika Tagachi   
  
Though the bulk of the letter was a complete lie, it was   
finished, and ready to be put on Tsukino's desk at the end of the   
day.   
  
Mika looked over at the man in the waiting room. Time   
to strike up a conversation. She adjusted her turtle framed glasses   
and smiled at him. "You're here awfully early."   
  
He just nodded, apparently not interested in small talk.   
  
"I have to warn you about her…" Mika pointed to Usagi's   
closed office door.   
  
"Oh?" The man moved to a closer seat.   
  
Mika nodded. "You might want to turn back now—" She   
looked at her computer to see what his name was. "Mr. Chiba."   
  
He gave a slight chuckle. "Dr. Chiba. I didn't spend six   
years in grad school to just get a title."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes. I was a college physics teacher in the states a   
while back."   
  
"What got you into performing arts then?"   
  
"Not just performing arts, the writing actually. I looked into   
it when I was around fifteen. Just kind of stuck with me all these   
years I suppose."   
  
"And now you're going into business?"   
  
"Well, my grandfather owned a chain of hotels—that's what   
got me into business, you might say. And," he looked through his   
briefcase. "I met Usagi a few years ago at an arts convention in Hong   
Kong."   
  
"I'm sure she was a lot nicer then—before she owned the   
company."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
The intercom clicked on. "Tagachi! Where is that   
appointment for one-thirty? I changed my mind. I'll see him now!"   
Tsukino said in a bitter tone.   
  
"Better go in." Mika nodded to him. "Good luck with God   
in there."   
  
Mamoru smirked. "Thanks." He said as he casually slid  
his hand over the door knob easing the door open to present   
himself. Showing not the slightest bit of fear, he strolled into the   
office as if he and Miss Tsukino had been old high school   
sweethearts.   
  
Usagi was scratching some notes down on a pad—as   
if not noticing he was there. She pulled a strand of blonde hair   
behind her ears as she adjusted her black-rimmed glasses.   
Finally, she put down her pen and took the glasses off, seeing   
what man dared to face her in her office—alone.   
  
"You must be one of the applicants." She said in a   
semi-professional tone. Trying to make him as uncomfortable as   
possible, she didn't offer him a seat, let alone ask for his name.   
  
"Just as cold as I remembered." Mamoru dropped his   
black leather brief case on the floor, and reclined in a floral chair.   
  
Usagi's back was turned to him as she was staring out   
the window, trying to recall that face he looked at her with. She   
gave him a blind glare after his unmistakable comment. "Let's see   
your resume," She walked over to her desk and took a sip of her   
black coffee.   
  
Being just as harsh as she, he tossed a stapled pack   
over to her. "Four years in the making." He lifted a brow as he   
rudely crossed his feet and rested them on the front of her desk.   
  
Replacing the glasses, Usagi briefly looked over the   
papers till she saw his name. "Mamoru Chiba—Hong Kong '98?"   
She walked over to him. "How could anyone forget that 'baby-face'   
of yours?" She pinched his chin, mimicking a grandmother. "What   
were you doing at that convention? You were a physics teacher,   
not a actor."   
  
"True, but my grandfather was a free-lance writer, before he   
went commercial and started a hotel chain. The bug bit me ten   
years ago." He pointed out in his resume. "And see? I've done some   
writing of my own."   
  
"Just because you're a writer, and your grandfather a   
businessman, doesn't qualify you for a vice-president position in my   
company. I want your skills not a dead man's." Usagi pushed his   
resume back to him in disgust. "Why even bother if you know that   
you can't get this position? Why would I be stupid enough to hire a  
former physics teacher to a performing arts company? If you haven't   
noticed by now, our mission here is to turn out artists, not chemists."   
  
"And if you read the third page of my resume, you'd see   
exactly what kind of physics I taught."   
  
"There's only one type of physics—physics!"   
  
"No, I taught anatomy to physics majors, and physics to   
med. students."   
  
"Why should anatomy matter, I don't see that you're an   
MD—or have a degree in business. You've told me nothing that   
convinces me to hire you, and with the looks of that resume, Mr.   
Chiba, you'd be lucky to get a job flipping burgers!"   
  
"Miss Tsukino," He said meeting her eyes and leaning into   
her. "If you don't hire me, your company will loose more that it can   
gain."   
  
"I see no reason on how you could change that."   
  
"Hire me and you will."   
  
"I don't trust promises—or you."   
  
"Then maybe," He glared at her. "you'll trust this." He   
gripped her head and pulled it into a passionate kiss, making her   
want to screech out in pain, but at the same time, love him back.   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: Damn Executives  
Parts: Chapter 2  
Written by: Michibikare  
E-mail: Michibikare@aol.com  
URL: http://www.virtue.nu/ssu/index.html  
  
  
Miss Tsukino quickly pushed Chiba off of her, once she   
realized what he wanted--that of all other men attracted to a power-  
ful and beautiful woman. He had obviously mistaken her for "easy,"   
and that she was far from.  
  
"Mr. Chiba! I will be forced to call security if you do not   
remove yourself from this office immediately!" Usagi screamed at   
the top of her lungs.   
  
Mamoru collected his things, but left his resume on her   
desk. Usagi had made him leave with his tail between his legs.   
Just before closing her office door, he popped his head back into   
the office, and meekly said, "Does that mean I get the job?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in the west side of the skyscraper, Rei Hino   
was checking off employees for the morning in her cardboard-  
sized office.   
  
There was little room for client chairs in the office, let   
alone her own desk. The office had a few posters that were matted   
and framed--mostly of kabuki debut actors and actresses. She had   
a small plastic plant that was positioned by a very small fixed   
window--a window that looked out onto the rest of the department's   
offices and cubicles.   
She tucked some of her sleek black hair behind her ear   
as she began to read a memo that was left by a page earlier that   
morning. The time left on the memo was nearly three hours ago.   
The head honcho requested her presence as soon as she was  
available. "That will have to wait until after lunch." She said to the   
one goldfish swimming around in a fishbowl on her desk.   
Rei glanced at her watch to justify her timing--it was almost two  
o'clock, and if she didn't take her lunch break now, she had the   
feeling that she'd be swamped till five.  
  
Hoping that the noon sun had warmed the atmosphere,   
she left her light autumn jacket, grabbed her purse, and fled her   
office.  
  
Once she reached the downtown streets of Tokyo, a sigh   
of relief overcame her. Even though Tokyo was a long way from   
Sapporo, Rei felt somewhat at home once she passed a temple,   
reminding her that it had been almost two days since her last   
meditation. She debated on whether she should let her stomach   
wait, and meditate at the temple, or keep going until she reached   
her favorite chain of coffee shops a few blocks over.  
  
Being a Shinto, she realized that she could easily grab   
a quick bite on the way back to the office--after all, she knew she   
was going to fail her stress test.  
  
Climbing the tall stone steps, she tried to recall when   
her last workout was--her home gym was collecting dust in the   
corner of her bedroom. Almost out of breath, she reached the   
entrance and after a quick chat with the clerk in the booth, she   
entered one of the prayer rooms.   
  
There, a fire was lit in a large pit in the center of the   
room, and mats were spread out for kneeling. Rei took her shoes   
off at the door, and grabbed a haiku inked on papyrus from a   
large umbrella holder by the door. She kneeled on one of the   
mats, and waved her haiku around in the air, signaling to the   
Maker that she was there and ready to pray.  
  
She lipped some traditional words into the fire, then   
said a few personal prayers of her own--some for thanks, others   
for success in her profession--especially for her awaiting meeting   
with Tsukino. When she finished, she gracefully dropped the fine   
papyrus paper into the flame, letting the fire engulf it.  
  
After a silent sigh, she proceeded to the door, and put   
her shoes back on. When she stood, she noticed a young priestess   
girl blocking the doorway. The girl had her silky black hair pulled   
into a twist atop her head. She wore the traditional clothing, and a   
pleasant look upon her face.  
  
"You are an elegant woman." Her voice was soft like music.   
She reminded Rei a lot of herself when she was a girl.  
  
Letting out a slight chuckle Rei replied. "Why thank you.   
Were you watching me pray?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"If only my life were as carefree as yours is…" Rei trailed   
off. "You of course, must forgive me, I have a meeting with my boss,   
and it's likely not to be a happy one. I've just moved here, and I can   
already tell that things might not work out for me."  
  
The girl was an attentive listener, and waited till Rei was   
finished speaking before she began. "Where did you move from?"  
  
"Sapporo. I'm in business with Tsukino Arts--you could   
come to the academy--you look like a painter, or a fine musician--  
violin I think…"  
  
She smiled. "My life belongs here, in the temple. I have to   
help my aunt run it because my parents moved to America."  
  
"Why are you here then?" Rei adjusted her purse, as she   
and the girl began to walk to the entrance of the temple.   
  
"My father is a doctor, and couldn't find work here. There   
was an offering in New York that he decided to take. And my mother--  
well she went with him, for support I suppose. I was asked to come   
though." She added. "And if my aunt's heath continues to fail at the   
rate that it is, I might be forced to moved there, since I am to young to   
run a temple on my own."  
  
"Well," Rei put a hand on her shoulder. "I do hope things  
work out with you."  
  
"Thank you, and may your career bring you the most it can."   
With that, the girl walked over to one of the shrines, and went inside.  
  
Rei nodded, and then left for her much-awaited lunch. She   
didn't even notice that the girl had taken her wallet.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami Mizuno was sipping some tea while listening to   
the latest in Japanese pop. She bobbed her head upbeat tempo   
as she began to recall the morning's kabuki rehearsal.   
  
Tonight was the opening for the scripts she wrote   
nearly three years ago. It was like a dream come true--first she   
was hired as a playwright for Tsukino Arts, and then her first   
kabuki performance was being debuted tonight at the La Valse   
Theatre.   
  
She was praying that her report over the expenses and   
theme of the show was acceptable for Miss Hino. She'd taken a   
great deal of time to research the early beginnings of kabuki   
theater, to make sure that her notes and script would be acceptable.   
  
Ami reached over to her half-sized refrigerator and took out   
a bottle of spring water. She opened it accordingly as one of her   
pages knocked on her office door. Ami let her in, and asked her to   
be seated.   
  
"Thank you, Ms. Mizuno. I'll be quick about the news,   
because there's a press conference in a few minutes downstairs. Rei   
Hino scheduled a meeting for you and her at three. She said that after-  
wards, you can go home for the day."   
  
Ami thanked the page, as she left to attend the press   
conference.   
  
This meeting could go either way. Ami thought as she turned   
off her radio and gathered up her things, as it was almost ten till three.   
In a few moments, Ami had everything in her brief case, and was on her   
way to Rei's office.  
  
She politely knocked on the door, as she could see that Rei   
was buried with files scattered on her desk.   
  
"Come in, Mizuno, have a seat." Rei took off her glasses,   
folded her hands and looked Ami in the eye. "I just had a brief meeting   
with Miss Tsukino. She told me that your report over the kabuki debut   
was unacceptable, and that if she didn't see better from you in the   
future, you were going to have to start, and I quote, 'putting on plays in   
your backyard again.'"  
  
"I assume she didn't like the theme?"  
  
"Not only that, but she said for a debut by a minor playwright,   
your expenses were way too extravagant."   
  
"Oh." Ami said, knowing that the disappointment in her voice   
was showing. "Is she coming to the performance tonight?"  
  
"Doubt it. She told me she has an interview dinner with another   
applicant for the vice president--but don't let that get you down. I wouldn't  
have given her the report if I didn't think that it could pass her. My   
judgement was wrong this time, but I hope to see better from you, Mizuno.   
Our kabuki students will get jobs from your scripts--we don't want them   
to look like fools, now do we?"  
  
"No, I suppose you're right. I'll think of some better things to write   
on tonight, as I see the performance."  
  
"Might I add a suggestion?" Rei leaned forward as if to guard her   
voice. "Add some more contemporary themes. We want to attract some   
young audiences and get them to keep coming back to the theater."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Which reminds me, Mizuno--when is the school group coming?"   
  
"To the Thursday afternoon performance."  
  
"Oh--I think I'll attend that one then, there's one girl that I need to   
have a chat with."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's this?" Usagi yelled as she finished reading her secretary's   
resigning letter.   
  
Mika Tagachi sat in a client chair before Usagi. "It's time for me to   
move one." Mika said, quoting her letter.  
  
"Can't you give me a little bit more notice?" Tsukino's harsh attitude   
was shining through again. "Or perhaps wait until I find a vice president?"  
  
"No it can't. I'm leaving in three weeks, whether you find someone   
else or not." With that, Mika left the office, and went home for the day.   
  
"Now I have to scurry home and get ready for this dinner   
engagement." Usagi mumbled as she packed up her briefcase. While   
stuffing the many documents about her desk into the leather pack, she   
didn't notice that Mamoru Chiba's resume was among them. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: Damn Executives  
Parts: Chapter 3  
Written by: Michibikare  
E-mail: Michibikare@aol.com  
URL: http://www.virtue.nu/ssu/index.html  
  
  
Usagi relished her steamy showers after a day at the office.   
Though tonight's was cut short, she still inhaled the strawberry-  
watermelon shower gel that cleansed her body of sin. Cutting off the   
water supply, she grabbed a large white towel and caressed herself dry.   
After she had put her hair up in another towel, she went into her closet   
in search of something suitable for this dinner.  
  
She brushed past the same old work outfits: dull floral skirts   
and shimmering blouses, till finally she caught   
something that seemed to scream out at her, "wear me!" It was a violet-  
blue dress with a matching over coat, just the thing for   
the restaurant's dress code. The skirt of the dress was floor-length and   
of the finest fabric. It wouldn't matter if the nylons she   
chose to wear with it were slightly off her skin tone.   
  
In looking in the mirror she applied mild makeup, and a squirt   
of perfume. "Confidence…this has to work…" She said.  
This was going to be her seventeenth interview for the position.   
"Besides, purple is the color of royalty."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes late--fashionably   
late. She adjusted her purse strap, and shifted her  
brief case over to the other hand as she walked up the host. "Reservation   
for Hammer please." She coolly echoed, knowing her   
client had made the reservation.  
  
"MC?" The host replied.  
  
"MC what?" Usagi's face was twisted with confusion. "I said Hammer."  
  
"Yes I know, and I'm asking you if the reservation was MC Hammer."  
  
"What?!" Usagi grabbed the reservation list out of his hand. "No just   
Hammer!" She said eyeing it over.  
  
"The only reservation is MC Hammer."   
  
"That must be it then…" The fog still had not cleared her mind.  
  
"Right this way, m'am."  
  
"It's miss."  
  
"Whatever." The host guided her through the restaurant and seated   
her across from a man with black hair. The host   
gave her a menu and left accordingly.   
  
"I see you took the liberty in ordering cocktails." Usagi said noticing   
the drinks and platter on the table.   
  
"It is a course meal, you know." The voice sounded familiar, as his   
face was covered by a menu.  
  
"Yes, I know." She said as she took the glass and swallowed its   
contents in one gulp. "I've had a wretched day.   
First, I get this lousy report on a kabuki debut, then I interview some jerk from  
America, and finally, my secretary hands me a   
note saying she's going to resign."  
  
"I hope that won't put a burden on this interview…"  
  
"Oh no, of course not. Just a lousy day." She took a sip of water.   
  
"I've had those." He said as he put the menu flat on the table.   
  
"Oh hell, not you again!" Usagi glared at the man before her. It was   
none other than Mamoru Chiba.   
  
"Did you like the MC Hammer bit?"   
  
"Horrible." She yelled at him. "I told you 'no' the first time! What in   
God's name makes you think I'll change it again?   
You humiliated me in my own office! I should--wait I will!" And she did. Usagi   
picked up her water glass and threw all of it into   
his face. "Take that you, you simpleton!"   
  
Usagi picked up her things and stormed out of the restaurant.  
  
"Who was that?" Another diner asked.   
  
"That," Mamoru turned to them. "is my wife."  
  
A chuckle emerged as an older man turned to him. "What'd   
you do? Get yourself fired?"  
  
"No," Mamoru walked over to him. "Not get hired."  
  
"Tough being a man these days, eh son?"  
  
"Yeah, guess I won't be needing these tonight." Mamoru reached   
into his pocket and took out six condoms and   
tossed them on the table. "Have a nice evening."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the kabuki performance, the audience had confusion written   
all over their faces. The performance was a bust to   
Ami. In the morning newspapers, she could see herself being torn to   
shreds by vicious flesh-eating critics.   
  
Then, as the curtain came to a close, the audience screamed   
up applauding madly. The show was a complete   
success, despite the pessimistic outlooks on it.   
  
"So, it looks as if Miss Tsukino was wrong--" Ami mumbled to   
herself as she walked backstage to congratulate her   
performers. "Excellent…simply beautiful." She exclaimed to the three   
stars of the night. "You two will get a job in no time, I   
can just see your names on the front page tomorrow!"  
  
"Ami!" The stage manager had already removed her headset as   
she approached Mizuno. "I'm so happy that this   
debut was a success. It sold out you know."  
  
"Really?" Ami shook hands with her, dumbfounded. "That's   
great. You know, Tsukino had a few things to say about   
it, Makoto."  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes. "Don't they all? Have you met the   
dictator yourself yet?"   
  
"No, fortunately not."   
  
"Come on, I'll take you to dinner, before I fill you in."  
  
"That'd be delightful, Ms. Kino."  
  
"Please, just Makoto--all those formalities drive me nuts!" Makoto   
put her arm over Ami as she took her out to the   
lobby. "I know you want to express your gratitude to all those who made a   
turn out tonight."  
  
"Oh of course, I'd almost forgotten." Ami said as she shook   
hands with the parents of the principal performer.   
  
"Miss Mizuno?" The mother asked.  
  
"Yes, yes that's me."  
  
"It is a thrill to meet you. I'm Yoko's mother."  
  
"Likewise. You should be very proud to have Yoko attending the   
school. She'll become a fine artist one day--and not   
just in kabuki. I've heard that Yoko is also studying Japanese art history,   
and music."  
  
"Yes, we just can't contain her these days!"  
Makoto leaned over to Ami's ear. "I'll be outside, it has seemed like years."   
She said as she patted a package of cigarettes.  
  
"Well, it was very nice to meet you." Ami shook hands once more,   
and move on to other patrons.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Malicious bitch!" Mamoru pulled at his tie as we walked down  
the lower side of Tokyo. "She can kiss my executive   
ass!"   
  
He passed beggars and tabloid stands as he slumped into   
depression. He wanted that job, he needed that job--his   
father would disown him if he didn't get it. " 'It's crucial to you future, it will   
secure you place in the family' my ass!" Mamoru   
said, mocking his father.   
  
Was he capable of love? He himself often thought the question.   
Mamoru was said to be a player to those women   
he once knew, and it was time he admit to himself that he really did care   
for Usagi.   
Her tender skin, and golden touch was irresistible to any man,   
though Usagi claimed to be immune to manly   
charms.   
"What a hunk!" On prostitute proclaimed to another as Mamoru   
walked by a street corner. "How about a one night   
stand…baby?" She asked him as she tugged on his tie, letting his feet   
give way and him falling into her arms.   
  
"I ran out of rubber." He confessed as he tried to turn away.   
  
"Don't worry, Honey, I've got plenty." She patted a small black   
bag hanging from her shoulder.   
  
"What would my wife say?" He whispered into her ear as he   
slapped her on the bottom and strolled off.   
  
"Frosty attitude for a baby!" She yelled at him, then proceeded   
to make infant whimpers and cries--but Mamoru just   
walked on, into the shadow of the moon.   



End file.
